Question: Find the sum of all positive integers $n$ such that $1.2n-4.4<5.2$.
Adding $4.4$ to both sides of the inequality yields $1.2n < 9.6$. Then, dividing both sides by $1.2$ gives $n<8$. The positive integers satisfying this inequality are $n=1,2,3,4,5,6,7$. Their sum is $\boxed{28}$.